


No Choice To Make

by Jellybean96



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Lucas has made his decision and he's not letting anyone deter him.





	No Choice To Make

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new Lucaya one-shot.
> 
> This basically came about because my sister was re-watching Girl Meets Upstate a little while ago and I got inspired to write something where things happened a little differently in the episode. Also because I really did not like that whole 'Maya's becoming Riley and so that's why she likes Lucas' storyline. It was annoying.
> 
> So this helps to amend that a bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Slowly turning his head to the side when he hears the soft padding near him, Lucas finds Zay crawling through the open window of Riley's bedroom, kneeling on the bay window.

"Where are the girls?" the boy asks, glancing around the room and then looking at his friend.

"They're not here," Lucas replies, moving over a little on the fabric-covered bench.

"And you're sitting in here by yourself."

"Yeah," Lucas says with a small nod. "I've been here for like five hours."

Zay's brows furrow and he looks down. "Okay. That's a new level of creepy," he says, a slight shake to his head before crawling completely through the window and sitting next to his friend.

Just a second later, Farkle climbs quickly through the window with a practiced ease, sitting down next to Zay and looking at both boys with a large smile. "I'm Farkle."

Lucas and Zay both smile and laugh quietly.

"I wanted to talk to you," the blonde haired teen speaks up, looking directly at Farkle. "Riley and Maya, you love them, right?"

"Of course I do," Zay answers lightly with a small smile. "How did you know?" he asks softly. Lucas' brows furrow in confusion, as do Farkle's. Zay looks between both boys and then in front of him. "Oh. Him." His lips purse. "Well, so, I've said too much."

"Since the first grade," Farkle answers Lucas' question, sitting up a little taller. "Both equally. Nothing could ever change that."

"Why?"

"That way you get to keep them both. Not choosing was the best choice I ever made."

"I had to choose," Lucas states.

"Yeah, well, I'm a genius; you're an idiot with a face."

All three boys smile.

"So, I made a choice."

"You did?" Farkle asks, growing more serious. "Wow. Well, you couldn't go wrong, Lucas."

"Yeah," Zay says to no one in particular, looking down at the carpet. "They're both lovely, wonderful girls."

Zay and Farkle both jump when a small purple mass appears in their peripheral vision. They turn their heads to see Maya kneeling down in between them, her face and hair covered in purple paint.

"Who turn into this at night," Zay finishes his thought, gesturing to Maya before quickly standing from the bench. Farkle follows after him as Maya crawls through the window, Riley right behind her. The two girls take their place on the bench, Lucas on Maya's left side with Zay and Farkle standing near Riley's right.

"What happened to you two?" Farkle asks the girls.

"Road trip," Riley explains. "We went looking for Maya."

"Oh," Lucas speaks up, drawing their attention. "Did you find her?"

Turning and reaching out, Maya grabs tightly onto the collar of Lucas' shirt, jerking him toward him and getting in his face. "You make a decision about us, Ranger Rick?"

He lets a small smile cross his lips and glances up at the two boys before looking back at Maya. He nods his head. "I did."

"Yeah?" She pushes him away. "Well it doesn't matter."

"Well yeah it does," Farkle interjects.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for like two years," Zay adds.

Maya shakes her head. "No." She looks over at Lucas. "It doesn't matter because you picked Riley."

Riley sits up straight and her eyes go wide. "What? How do you know?" She grins and bounces in her seat. "Yay!" She leans forward and hugs her friend around the shoulders, trying to give off an air of sympathy but not doing very well. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Maya." She looks at Lucas and grins even wider. "Yaaaaay!"

Lucas just looks at them both in confusion, at a bit of a loss for words at how this has quickly turned around.

Maya looks directly at him. "Because no matter who you picked, you picked Riley. You pick her you got Riley, you pick me you got Riley because that's who I've been lately."

Lucas shakes his head. "No."

Maya quirks a brow. "No?"

Lucas shakes his head again and turns more toward her. "No. You haven't been Riley. You've been you."

"What are you going on about, Huckleberry? I've been becoming Riley, that's what everyone's been trying to get me to see and I finally see it."

Lucas scoots closer to her, grabbing one of her hands in both of his and looking her in the eyes. Maya's brows furrow and she glances down at their hands before back up at him. "You've never been anyone other than Maya. That's who you've always been and that's who you'll always be. Maybe you've changed a little, but that's okay. People change all the time as they get older. No one's ever the exact same their entire life. They grow and evolve. Isn't that what Mr. Matthews is always trying to teach us in class? Maybe you haven't been as crazy and rebellious as you used to be," he says with a small shrug. "So what? You're growing up, you're maturing, and you're experimenting with who you are, figuring out who you're supposed to be. We all are." He takes a deep breath. "I made my decision, Maya," he tells her softly. "Although, when it came down to it, it wasn't really much of a choice to make. I chose you. And I will always choose you. Because I know you, and  _you_  are who I want to be with. Even if we don't end up together in the long run, you're who I want to be with right now. There's no doubt in my mind."

"You really mean that, Huckleberry?" she questions.

He nods. "Every word."

She quirks an eyebrow at him. "How do I know you really mean it?"

Lucas grins and leans forward the rest of the way, closing the small gap between them and gently sliding his lips over hers. Maya responds to the kiss, her free hand lifting and sliding around to the back of his neck. One of Lucas' hands lands on Maya's waist, gently gripping it and pulling her a little closer to him.

After a moment they pull apart, their eyes still closed as they rest their foreheads together, the both of them breathing somewhat heavily.

"So that just happened," Maya whispers.

"Yeah, it did. And how do you feel about it?" he asks her.

"Well, I think you could definitely use a little practice, but it wasn't too bad," she says with a teasing smile.

Lucas laughs quietly. "I will take that into consideration. But only if you're the one helping me practice."

"I think I can get behind that."

"Good."

"Well it's about damn time."

Lucas and Maya pull apart and turn their heads to see their friends staring at them, Zay with a big grin on his face, Farkle with a small smile, and Riley with a mix of happiness and sadness and disappointment.

"Some of us have been waiting for this for two years, and now it's finally happened," Zay continues. "It's about time you two got your act together and confessed your feelings for each other. I knew it from the minute I read Lucas' letter about the 'blonde beauty' that this was bound to happen. It was all just a matter of time."

Lucas groans and Maya smirks.

"I almost forgot about that, Huckleberry. Do you really think I'm a blonde beauty?"

He nods. "Most definitely. Though I think you've somehow managed to get more beautiful."

Maya ducks her head as a small blush creeps its way up her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Lucas asks her with a small laugh.

She lifts her head and hits him on the arm. "Shut up, Huckleberry." She points a finger at him. "If you tell anyone about that, I will pummel you."

"Whatever you need."

She narrows her eyes. "Stop being so nice and agreeing to be my punching dummy."

"Can't. I just want you to be happy, Maya. That's all I've ever wanted. Especially if I'm a part of that happiness."

"Just…let's not take things too fast, okay? There's still a few things I need to figure out and I need us to go slow so I can figure those things out."

Lucas nods. "Yeah, okay, no problem. We'll go as slow as you want."

"I have a quick question," Zay speaks up, raising his hand into the air. "If you always knew you were going to pick Maya, then why did you wait so long?"

Maya turns to him. "Yeah, why did you wait, Huckleberry?"

Lucas sighs. "Because of everyone else. Everybody was always telling me that I was supposed to be with Riley and for a little while I genuinely thought that I was."

"When did you realize?" she asks.

"Texas," he replies without hesitation. "I didn't realize it completely right then and there, but I think that's when a lot of things started to make a little bit more sense to me and I started realizing how I really felt."

"So why didn't you say anything sooner?" she asks him. "On New Years when we were alone on the roof, why didn't you say anything right then?"

"I didn't want anyone to be hurt."

"And by anyone you mean me," Riley finally speaks up in a small voice.

Her friends all turn to look at her.

"Riles…" Maya starts.

Riley shakes her head. "No, Peaches, it's okay." Her face turns down into a frown. "Actually, it's not okay, because he just strung us both along for two years, made me think that I actually had a chance. Did I ever have a real chance with you, Lucas?" she asks the boy.

"At first, yeah. You were my first crush here in New York, and I will never forget that. But as time went on and I got to know the both of you, my focus started shifting to Maya as we got closer. You're a really great person, Riley, and a really great friend. We tried it once but we're just not a good match as a couple."

"You and Maya tried it once too," Riley points out. "After we came back from Texas, you two tried dating and it didn't work. So why is that any different?"

"Because we weren't being true to ourselves," he says. "And I don't think either of us were quite ready yet. But I like to believe that we are now."

"Well what does Maya have that I don't?"

Lucas smiles as he looks at the other blonde. "She challenges me, and she keeps me on my toes. She's not afraid to call me out or tell me the truth even if it could potentially hurt me. She's all that and so much more."

"Easy there, Ranger Rick," Maya says with a teasing smile, lightly pushing on his chest.

"I can do all that," Riley insists. "I can challenge you like Maya does."

Lucas shakes his head. "No, you can't. Because then you wouldn't be you. And I wouldn't want to be with someone who wasn't being their true self."

"But Maya's been me lately, she said so herself."

"That's what she said, but it isn't true." He looks back at the blonde next to him and smiles at her.

"But I…"

"Riley," Farkle interjects softly, one hand resting on his friends' shoulder. "He's made his choice; you're going to have to learn to live with that, even if it'll be hard for you."

Riley frowns and watches as Maya and Lucas talk quietly with each other, a small smile on Lucas' face, their hands still clasped tightly in Maya's lap.

"Everything's really going to change now, isn't it?" she asks Farkle and Zay.

Farkle nods his head. "Yeah, Riley, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I hope they seemed in character, I did my best. :)
> 
> Also, I love the idea of Lucas knowing Maya so well that he knows she's always been herself, just figuring out who she really is and wants to be. It makes my heart happy.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
